Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by Shades0fCool
Summary: They say the hottest fires burn blue, and Venom understands when he looks into Eddie's eyes. Venom and Eddie experience another first together.


They are on their third movie when Eddie's fingers stop petting what's turned out to be Venom's second favorite spot, the one just below his chin. Eddie is sprawled on the couch and Venom is sprawled on Eddie, purring the night away while Eddie nuzzles and touches all his sweet spots. He's gotten so good at it, too. Venom keeps ending up a warm, gooey mess whenever Eddie works his magic, and he absolutely adores it.

 **Eddie?**

Silence on Eddie's end. Venom stretches out and climbs Eddie's front, across his soft belly and the spot on his neck that smells so good—aftershave, Eddie's told him—until he can see Eddie's eyes. Which are decidedly closed.

Venom grumbles. It might be late for human time, but he wants to cuddle a bit more, talk just a little longer. He didn't even get his goodnight kiss.

Venom materializes a delicate tendril and gently lifts one of Eddie's eyelids. His eye is dull and unfocused. It doesn't react to the dim light coming from the TV.

Yep, definitely asleep.

Venom wraps himself around Eddie's neck like a scarf and contemplates his options. He could wake Eddie. Eddie might have the magic touch when it comes to his symbiote, but so does Venom. During the time they've been together, he's never missed a chance to explore, to study every little one of Eddie's quirks and learn what he likes. Sometimes, he's sneaky about it. Sometimes, he's anything but. Venom has to suppress a laugh—which turns into a full-body ripple, but hey, at least it's relatively quiet—when he remembers that one special time where he's joined Eddie in the shower. He'd bubbled out of Eddie's wrist, took the pink sponge from him and continued washing his body ( _very_ thoroughly, mmh) as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Eddie had blushed so hard that Venom had gotten ready to take over their body in case he passed out.

Venom ripples again, though this time, it's got nothing to do with laughing. This time, it's because he's thinking about Eddie and their shower and Eddie naked _in_ their shower and Venom decides that really, he couldn't have picked a better host. Not because Eddie is perfect—at least not in the human definition of the word—but because Eddie is perfect for _him._

It's shocking sometimes, how similar they are. Sure, they ought to be, lest the symbiosis wouldn't work nearly as well as it does, but there's more to them than that. There's this instant connection that comes with being in the same boat, the allure of getting to be one with someone, the mutual understanding that is so natural between them. The indisputable feeling of _right._ And then there's the affection. From the very first time Venom had sensed Eddie in his presence, he'd wanted him. Not only as his host, but for himself. _All_ of him, completely and utterly. When Venom had taken Eddie in the lab, he'd finally understood what bonkers (Eddie's word) Carlton Drake had meant by perfect symbiosis, because Eddie? Perfect, in every sense of the word. Venom had never known anything like it, had never guessed life could be so different than what he was used to. He had always thought of himself as a loser, but now he has Eddie and whoever has Eddie can hardly be labeled a loser. Because Eddie is good. He's the best of everything, all wrapped up in a sweater-and-jeans loving frame of 5'9''. He's _home_.

It's safe to say that the affection had always been there. The thing is that it changed. It grew, incessantly, from budding to blooming, from intense to irresistible. So, maybe this was always meant to happen—the touching, the cuddling, the kissing—because that's another thing that came naturally. Their first real kiss, the 'I thought I lost you' kiss, happened when Venom had found his way back to Eddie after the explosion at the launch pad. It had been frantic and wild and messy, more teeth than anything because that's Venom—teeth—and back then, he didn't know how to do the more lip and less teeth thing Eddie's taught him by now. After a few literal teething problems (Venom remembers one or two bloody lips of Eddie's and a _lot_ of healing, as well as something they've labeled _the spit problem_ ), they took to it like ducks to water. That might have been mostly Venom's doing, because kissing Eddie is something he really, _really_ enjoys. Something he'd do always and everywhere, if it weren't for Eddie explaining why people would freak if they saw him making out with an alien that emerges from various parts of his body. Venom's beyond happy they got their apartment to themselves, because that means he gets Eddie to himself on a regular basis.

Mmh, Eddie. All perfect. All his.

Venom purrs loudly as he replays the memories of tonight's kiss—Eddie pressed up against the kitchen counter while Venom feeds him mac'n'cheese out of the pot and then off his tongue—and pushes them to Eddie through their bond. Eddie sighs in his sleep.

Venom pushes harder.

Eddie moans.

Venom snickers quietly on his way down Eddie's body—across miles of smooth, tan skin because Venom doesn't even think about staying over clothes—until he can slip a handful of silky tendrils beneath the waistband of Eddie's sweatpants. He smells _so_ good down here, Venom has a hard time keeping his tongue off of him. But since that would _definitely_ wake Eddie, he settles for two (or maybe six) innocent kisses and a sweet, lazy grind against Eddie's half-hard cock. Eddie's hands fist the cotton of his pants and his breathing picks up. He's trembling in this utterly delicious way that makes Venom tremble too, no matter how hard he tries to resist.

"Mh, baby," Eddie mumbles. "'m tired."

 **Want you, Eddie.**

Venom's dying to get Eddie's pants off, but he's reluctant to do it if Eddie's not up for it. Though on second thought … maybe not reluctant enough. What can he say, this is _Eddie_ and he hasn't been intimate with Eddie in what, four days now? That basically equals withdrawal symptoms in Venom's book. He has needs, after all. Very important and very serious Eddie needs.

He wraps a delicate tendril around the tip of Eddie's cock and starts moving, slow and easy, squeezing gently to ease some of the tension when it's about to veer off to unbearable. Eddie's head drops back on the couch, the muscles in his thighs tensing noticeably. It just takes one, two deliberate strokes more to get him fully hard; for his body to heat up enough for Venom to feel it.

"V—" Eddie breathes. "Oh … _oh_ , that's … mmh, _god_ …"

Venom chuckles, which translates into a soft flutter that tingles across Eddie's cock, and that's what does it. Eddie's eyes fly open and he's right there with Venom, thrashing against the throw pillows Anne got them for Christmas and groaning a warble of Venom's name.

"Venom, wait, don't—ahh, _damn_ , I … I'm gonna—"

 **Mmh, Eddie. So gorgeous. Gonna make you feel so good.**

"V …" Eddie moans. He knows with Venom, it's a promise.

Venom wraps two thick tendrils around Eddie's balls and caresses them just the way Eddie likes—with long, supple strokes and just a hint of pressure. Oh, Eddie can take rough. In fact, he's excellent at taking rough, but right now, he's tired and deserves to be spoiled rotten, and _yes,_ Venom is about to go all out. He spreads from just the cockhead to Eddie's entire length and tightens his hold at the same time as he uses a slim tendril to tease the wet slit on top. Eddie's hips come off the couch, hands closing around empty air, searching for purchase and finding none. "V, _please …"_

He doesn't need to finish his sentence. Venom blooms out of his chest, head and shoulders and strong, muscular arms that wrap around Eddie and hold him just like he needs to be held.

 **I got you, Eddie. Always.**

Venom holds him a little tighter, touches him a little more, and it's exactly what Eddie needs. He comes on a whimper, his release sweet and sticky between them. Venom can't help it, he scoops some of the white fluid on a tendril and wipes it across his mouth before sucking it clean. Then he licks the remains off his lips as if it's his favorite treat. Oh, he forgets. It _is_ his favorite treat.

"Kiss me," Eddie says, and Venom does.

He kisses Eddie soft and slow and appreciative, his claws sliding into his hair and cupping his face, tongue teasing the lush seam of his lips until he's just shy of breathless.

Venom snakes out more, the bottom half of his body pouring over Eddie's lap. He tugs on Eddie's pants, a silent question. Eddie's eyes flutter open and he looks up at Venom looming above him. His smile is dopey and lopsided and drop-dead beautiful.

"Did I ever tell you that you drive me crazy?" he says. The pad of his finger is tracing Venom's makeshift lip, then the sharp edge of a tooth.

Venom lets his tongue dip out to lick Eddie's finger and purrs. He _adores_ licking Eddie.

 **You tell me I'm driving you crazy when I eat too much chocolate.**

Eddie chuckles and closes his eyes when his Other moves in to kiss him again, plump lips softening under Venom's.

 **You also tell me I'm driving you crazy when I demand that second bag of tater tots.**

Now Eddie is laughing, cute and unapologetic. Venom swells with happiness. It's not a big deal, making somebody laugh, but Venom always feels as if he's on top of the world when he manages to make Eddie laugh.

"God, yeah. You and your potatoes," Eddie says fondly. "Not that I'm complaining. It's a lot better than human heads, thank you very much."

Venom tightens around Eddie's lap, around his thighs, and allows his hardening cock to cushion against his mass of black and warmth. The motion makes Eddie bite back a moan. That's going to be something Venom has to work on tonight, on Eddie holding back all the downright exquisite noises he makes, because Venom wants them, every single one. And Venom loves how responsive Eddie is, as if he's starved for every little touch.

 **You also tell me I'm driving you crazy when I do …** _ **this.**_

Eddie fails at suppressing his groan this time when Venom slips under his shirt and swipes two very eager, very well-versed tentacles across his nipples.

"Damn, V, warn a guy," Eddie smirks, dazed.

Venom smirks back.

 **We share a brain, Eddie. Sure you didn't want that to happen?**

Eddie looks up at Venom with a raised eyebrow, the challenge written all over his face. When he grabs Venom's shoulders and flips them around, Venom lets him. When Eddie grinds into Venom, making him feel just how hard he is, he lets him. When Eddie pins him down into the cushions and his knees clamp around his waist, he lets him. Whatever he wants, it's his.

Now.

Forever.

Venom— _finally_ —takes Eddie's shirt off and drops it next to the couch. His sweatpants go next, and so do his boxers with the utterly delectable wet spot at the front. Venom can't hold back, he catches a quick whiff and an even quicker lick before he puts the garment away, but of course, Eddie sees. He puts his hands on Venom's chest and leans into him, his pink, wet lips hovering an agonizing inch away.

"I'm so lucky my boyfriend is into cum, aren't I?"

Eddie's breath kisses Venom's lips. The sweet rapture of Eddie calling him his boyfriend makes him dizzy.

And just like that, he's a goner.

 **Just yours.**

Venom rolls them around, so that Eddie's trapped beneath him, his gorgeous blue eyes beaming up at him. There's the absolutely scrumptious rush of having Eddie under him, naked and flushed and gorgeous. Of being one with Eddie and feeling the love they share burn through their bond—white hot, all-consuming. Infinite.

Eddie spreads his legs and Venom slips in between, as if they've done this a hundred times before. Eddie lets himself fall, and Venom's there to catch him, with dozens of tentacles enveloping Eddie's body. There are four on his chest, teasing and caressing his flushed nipples, ten or maybe twice as much between his legs, continuing where they left off. And then there's Venom's mouth, his tongue, his teeth, worshipping every inch of Eddie's bare skin. He licks into his mouth longingly, tastes his tongue and suckles on his lips until they are wet and swollen and Eddie's panting for breath. He runs his tongue across Eddie's scruff and purrs at the tiny little pricks it elicits on his sensitive flesh. He nips love bites from Eddie's jawline down the column of his neck to the hollow of his throat, and then along the curve of his collarbone when that's still not enough.

Eddie is so deliciously wet. He's writhing on the couch, begging for his Other. It takes all Venom has not to give in, because they both know this is supposed to last.

 **So beautiful, Eddie. You are all mine. Tell me you are.**

"I'm yours," Eddie says. "All yours."

There's no hesitation, no doubt. Venom didn't think it was possible, but happiness fills him. To the brim, this time. If there's a limit to how much he can feel for Eddie, he hasn't reached it yet.

Venom kisses his way down Eddie's body, sucking on his nipples and dipping his tongue into his navel, until his face is buried in the soft hair between Eddie's legs.

"V, you really shouldn't—"

 **Shh. I want to. Want to taste you, Eddie.**

He doesn't give Eddie another chance to protest. He's very, _very_ careful with transforming his mouth into something fit to put onto Eddie down here, and then, when his almost-but-not-quite human lips wrap around the glistening tip of Eddie's cock, they both moan.

"Venom."

 **Eddie.**

Venom swallows him down whole and savors the way Eddie's pleasure skyrockets in response. Feeling everything Eddie's feeling, everything he makes him feel, is a rush unlike anything Venom's ever known. Eddie's barely hanging on, damp thighs quivering and teeth biting red marks into his lips, but Venom doesn't stop, _can't_ stop. He lets his tendrils whisper over Eddie's body, kiss his skin, wrap around his legs to keep them open whenever the sensations get too much and Eddie tries to slam them shut. Venom sucks harder, swirls his tongue around the head and savors every drop Eddie feeds him. Eddie's hands alternate between grabbing fistfuls of the cushion beneath him and holding onto Venom, who's still dragging his tongue over his cock with silken strokes and the sweet little nips that make Eddie quake all over.

"Dammit, V, when did you get so good at this?" His thighs squeeze around the sea of black between his legs when Venom suckles the thick vein pulsing in Eddie's cock.

 **Maybe since making you happy has become my top priority. Or maybe it's the look you get when I make you come.**

Eddie's thighs squeeze Venom again and it's tight, so deliciously tight. "God, I love how cheeky you get when we're like this."

 **Mmmh, cheeks. I love Eddie's cheeks, too.**

It's silly as far as puns go, but Eddie laughs—so much that his body shakes against Venom's mouth—and that's all that matters.

"V?"

Venom rumbles low in his chest to let Eddie know he's listening, because Eddie feels divine between his lips and he doesn't want to let go yet. But when Eddie doesn't continue and Venom senses a snap of insecurity through their bond, he releases Eddie's cock—though not before pressing another kiss on the engorged, pink tip.

 **What's wrong, Eddie? Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll make it okay.**

Eddie blushes and tries to hide his face behind his hands. Venom extends a tendril and gently moves his hands away to wrap them in his own instead. He gently prods Eddie through their bond, telling him it's alright, they'll take care of it, together.

Eddie sighs and visibly forces himself to look at Venom. He swallows before he says, "I … I want you."

 **You have me, Eddie. Forever.**

"But I … I want you … _more,"_ Eddie breathes, hands clutching Venom's in his.

 **More?** He wants to give Eddie everything, but he's not sure what this _more_ is he's asking for.

"I want you inside me," Eddie says, his voice quiet and unsteady, but so very reverent. "I want to be with you. Feel you the way humans do."

One might argue that this is what Venom is—being inside Eddie—but Venom knows better. He's seen it before, on TV. In Eddie's memories. He knows it's the ultimate act of human intimacy, so naturally, Venom wants it. He wants Eddie like this, because it's another opportunity to be close, another way to make Eddie his and to _be_ Eddie's in return. Another memory that will always be theirs.

 _ **Eddie.**_

Venom licks Eddie's thigh and kisses the inside of his knee, so that when he presses a delicate tendril against his opening, Eddie is so distracted that he gasps in surprise. Another moment passes, and then Venom does it again, his tendril now warm and slick with moisture.

 **Too much?** Venom asks. He nuzzles the curve of Eddie's bottom for good measure, watches him arch into his touch.

"N-No," Eddie moans. "Do that again."

Venom has never been the patient kind of guy, but _this_ , this moment where Eddie is about to gift him another piece of himself beside everything he's already giving him, is worth all the wait in the world. Venom wants to make this perfect for Eddie, so much that one time isn't going to cut it, because the way Eddie looks at him right now—heavy-lidded eyes framed by wet lashes, plump lips whispering Venom's name—is a view he'll never get his fill of.

Venom gives Eddie his best smile and pushes all the adoration he feels through their bond. Eddie's eyes soften and he smiles back. If Venom needed to breathe, he'd not know how to go through the motion with Eddie looking at him like that. He wonders if it's the same for Eddie.

 **Eddie. Are you sure—**

"Yes," he says. "V, _yes_."

There's a sizzle when they sync up. It leaves Venom quivering with affection and Eddie gasping for air. Venom wraps a dozen tendrils around Eddie's legs, soft and gentle, and spreads them apart. Eddie's breath hitches. Venom drinks him in, from his beautiful face over his exquisite physique, his deliciously wet cock and the tiny pink opening below it. He's as gorgeous on the outside as he is on the inside. There's a gossamer sheen of sweat covering the smooth planes of his body, his muscles rippling under his skin with every move he makes. And he's biting his lip again. Venom keeps the urge to do that for him in check, but only because he's planning on putting that mouth of his somewhere else.

He leans in to touch his lips to the juncture of Eddie's thigh, then moves in to nuzzle his balls. Eddie cries out, his voice dripping with want and disbelief when he says, "I can't believe this is happening. I just … Damn, I'm so happy."

He laughs as if he can't believe his luck, when really, it's Venom who's hit the jackpot. It's hard to believe there is someone who's good enough for Eddie, but god, how much does he want to be the one who is. Who's the exception to the rule.

Venom is moved beyond the point where he can make sense of the English language when he sees tears in the corners of Eddie's beautiful eyes. He blinks once, twice, and they fall, down his temples to vanish in his dark hair.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Eddie laughs incredulously while he wipes at his eyes. "Wow, what's going on with me?"

It takes a moment for Venom to find his words again. The happiness streaming to him through their bond is so powerful and real that it leaves him speechless.

He leans over Eddie and gently licks his tears away with the tip his tongue, long fingers caressing his cheek. Eddie sighs, quiet and content.

 **Eddie. Look at me,** Venom says, and when Eddie does, his eyes are bright blue and wet and endlessly beautiful.

Venom remembers an episode of Planet Earth he's watched the other day while Eddie was sleeping in his arms. They said the hottest fires burn blue, and Venom understands when he looks into Eddie's eyes.

"Sorry, man. I can't even stop," Eddie says, obviously embarrassed now. He tries to rub at his eyes again, but Venom doesn't let go of his hands.

 **I love you.**

The world stops spinning for a moment. There's only Eddie and Venom, gazing at each other, Eddie's heartbeat thrumming through their veins.

Warmth blossoms in Eddie's cheeks, first soft and then fierce. "Okay, uh—do you think you … I mean, can you … can you say that again?"

Venom leans in another inch and their lips are _so_ close now, so close that Venom can taste Eddie's breath on his tongue, his love under his skin.

 **I love you, Eddie. I love you.**

There's another tear, or maybe there are a dozen. None of them really notice, because Venom closes the distance and kisses Eddie like it's what he needs to survive, like the source of life Eddie is to him. He wraps him in hundred pieces of himself, dresses him in black, and Eddie wraps him in his arms and between his legs. They move with each other as if it's a need ingrained in their instincts, every dip and curve of Eddie's body filled with love and Venom and this dazzling sense of belonging. Eddie's tongue licks into Venom's mouth first slow and adoring, then hot and frantic. He locks his ankles at the small of Venom's back and presses into him— _please, please, please_ —while his desire flares anew, now more vigorous and urgent than before. Venom's not planning on making him wait any longer, and not only because _he_ can't wait any longer, but because this is it—the perfect moment to become one, _again_. They both know it, _feel_ it. They both want it, more than anything.

Venom feels Eddie's eyes on him when he extends a dainty tendril and skims over Eddie's entrance in soft circles.

"Mmh, that's … that feels so good," Eddie breathes. Venom finds that sensing Eddie's feelings through their bond is one thing, but having Eddie _tell_ him is another. He enjoys hearing Eddie say what he likes, especially when Venom's the one who does what Eddie likes.

Venom continues to stroke Eddie open, up until the point where he's sweet and soft and Venom senses he's relaxed and ready for more.

He infuses a tendril with more slickness and pushes into Eddie's opening, just the tiniest bit. Just the tip. Eddie moans and clutches the tentacles that are cupping his hands.

 **Okay?**

"Yes, oh god … this feels amazing, V, please … don't stop."

Venom slides in deeper and starts moving slowly while he keeps tabs on what Eddie's feeling. And he's feeling very, _very_ good. Venom can't help puffing up, because he's the one doing this to Eddie. He's the one who gets Eddie like this, the only one.

 **So tight, Eddie. So good. You're so beautiful.**

"It's been a while," Eddie whispers. It sounds almost … apologetic? And then he goes ahead and says, "I'm sorry if I—"

 **Apologize one more time and I won't touch you for an entire week, minimum.**

Venom brushes the sensitive gland inside Eddie and Eddie curses, teeth sinking into his lush bottom lip. "Oh fuck, V … you— _mmh yes, right there_ —you're not serious about that, are you?"

He undulates his hips in a desperate attempt to get more of Venom inside him. Venom thickens the tentacle that's opening Eddie up for him, but only a bit. He deserves a little jerking around for that silly streak of insecurity.

 **Dead serious.**

Eddie cries out when Venom thrusts in deeper, then withdraws and plunges in again—a little less gentle this time.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'm s— _not_ sorry, is what I meant to say. _I'mnotsorry_."

The last part comes out on one puffed gasp, which might just be due to Venom sliding another wet tentacle inside Eddie's hole. The tight stretch around him is nothing short of heavenly. Venom chuckles. Eddie is so good when he wants to be. For future reference, he might need to keep in mind that Eddie seems to be very susceptible to being swayed with sex.

Venom covers Eddie with his body and kisses him, deep and sensual and wet. Oh yes, he's getting saliva all over Eddie's lips and he doesn't even care. Neither does Eddie, apparently, because he's moaning with barely containable pleasure and holding onto Venom's shoulders like a lifeline.

 **Eddie. Bedroom. Now.**

Eddie looks up at Venom. He looks so beautifully wrecked, lips swollen and drenched in Venom's spit. "If you think I can walk right now, you're sorely mistaken."

Huh. He didn't think about that. Eddie might have a point there, but Venom has the perfect solution. He takes over their body and stands on wobbly legs.

 _Told you._ Eddie laughs in their head. _Aaand, here's another thing you're great at. Man, I really lucked out. You're awesome, V._

Venom grins all the way to the bedroom. He kicks the door open and heads straight for the bed, letting their body fall on top of the freshly changed sheets and handing the wheel back to Eddie before they finish bouncing on the mattress. Venom materializes his full physical form and just stands there at the end of the bed to take in the sight of his perfect host lying amidst rumpled sheets, hair a hot mess and cum drying on his stomach. Eddie's smile is mischievous and provocative, his entire posture screaming come get me.

"Come here," he says and spreads his legs in an open invitation, fingers trailing down to circle his cock in a loose fist. " _Baby._ "

Resistance is futile. Not that Venom wants to resist, not anymore.

It happens in a flurry of motion and all at once, Venom slipping in between Eddie's legs, cupping his face and holding his gaze as he's poised at his soft entrance.

Eddie runs his knuckles down Venom's cheek before he breathes a kiss on his lips. "I trust you. And now come make this the second best night of my life."

Venom returns Eddie's kiss in kind. **What was the best night of your life?**

"You really don't know?"

Venom shakes his head.

Eddie catches his eye and says, "The night you found me."

Every last fiber of Venom is infused with happiness, with undiluted euphoria. He's felt like a deadbeat for so long that he has forgotten there's something else. And Eddie … Eddie is everything he's always wished for in secret, everything he's never allowed himself to want out in the open.

He's everything. _His_ everything.

Eddie has gotten up on his knees and is now crawling over to the end of the bed, a worried expression on his face. "Hey, you okay there?"

Venom tries to shake the onslaught of emotion, but fails. Instead, he cups Eddie's face and leans in to kiss him, _really_ kiss him, and hopes Eddie understands. And he does. Of course he does.

Eddie whispers Venom's name when Venom lies him down in the sheets and covers his body with his own, his tentacles flowing over his skin to wrap him in a full-body hug.

They're looking at each other when Venom breaches Eddie. It's like coming home. Eddie moans when Venom pushes deeper, nails clawing at his back hard enough to leave scratches if he were human.

 **Eddie. You feel so good, so perfect. I love you.**

Eddie's eyes flutter open and he leans up to plant a kiss on Venom's lips, but only reaches his jaw before he falls back on the mattress with weak limbs and a dopey smile on his lips. "I love you, too."

They find a rhythm, slow, languid strokes mixed with one, two hard thrusts that have Eddie gasp in between. It's intoxicating, being this close, so different from the symbiosis, but just as beautiful.

"I'm close," Eddie breathes, his arms circling Venom's neck.

 **I know, Eddie** , Venom answers, because everything Eddie's feeling, he's feeling, too. **Let go.**

Eddie's eyes squeeze shut, his lashes fanned on his cheeks. His lips are parted, his breathing breaking on moans that come freely now.

 **I love you, Eddie.**

He says it because he knows it's what Eddie needs, what gets him there. It's his way of going inside Eddie to where no tentacle of his can reach, and Eddie comes in thick spurts and a cry of 'Venom' on his lips and it's absolutely sublime. Venom follows before he can think of asking Eddie if he's okay with the symbiote form of cum, which is basically gooey slime, but when Eddie whispers 'oh fuck, _yes_ ' like he currently is, Venom forgets to care.

Another thing Venom's seen on TV is this ominous thing humans call 'the afterglow'. He's never truly understood what it means, not until now, where Eddie's curled up in his arms and drooling on his chest. Going inside him, Venom senses three things on the forefront of Eddie's mind. One is 'best'. The other is 'I'm so gone on this guy'. And then there's another, stronger and more pronounced than the others, and that one is 'I love you'.

Venom snakes a tendril down to where they've kicked the sheets on the floor at some point and pulls it up over Eddie's shoulder. Eddie mumbles something in his sleep.

Venom chuckles and kisses the top of his head. **You're a wreck.** _ **Baby.**_

Eddie's only half awake, but he laughs nonetheless. "Yeah. _Your_ wreck."

 **Always,** Venom says adoringly. **So, big spoon or little spoon?**

Eddie laughs again. He blinks sleepily up at Venom and says, "Hold on, my alien boyfriend remembers his lesson about cuddling? What are the chances?"

 **I remember every lesson, Eddie. Isn't tonight proof enough of that?**

Even in the dim light, Venom can see Eddie blushing. Or maybe he's just feeling it.

"Little spoon, please," he says around a cute yawn.

Venom bundles Eddie up against his chest and tangles their legs together. His face is pressed against the back of Eddie's neck, breathing him in. Maybe there are a couple licks too, but that's only because Venom just can't _not_ lick Eddie when he's right there against his mouth. It's really not his fault, because afterglow Eddie tastes _so_ good, better than any chocolate—or human head—he's ever had.

Eddie's hand is resting on his belly, his bracelets clinking quietly when he moves his fingers up to twine them with Venom's tendrils. Another black thread slips down to encase Eddie's thigh, suspiciously close to his crotch.

"I know you don't sleep," Eddie mumbles, "but, V? I'm spent and that feels amazing and now I really just wanna sleep in your arms, so no more waking me with sex tonight, okay?"

Venom grunts. Something else he's seen on TV is this human thing called 'morning sex'. He understands that one now, too, and he really likes the concept of it. He pushes the thought to Eddie, along with what equals a question mark, and then proceeds to nuzzle the soft spot behind his ear.

Eddie lifts their intertwined hands up to his lips and kisses the tendril that's wrapped around his ring finger. "Maybe. If you plan on doing the thing with your tongue again, it's a soft yes."

Eddie yawns again and Venom feels him dozing off. But he doesn't fall asleep just yet, not before he's whispered a tender _I love you, V_ in their mind.

Venom beams and pulls Eddie closer. **I love you too, Eddie.**


End file.
